


Time Off A Full Time Job

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Legend of the Seeker - Cara, Kahlan or Cara/Kahlan - in their spare time, they fight crime</p>
<p>Somehow Cara had hoped all these ‘good deed’ disruptions would stop now that Richard was gone.  Takes place between “Light” 2x08 and “Dark” 2x09.  Cara/Kahlan, or pre-slash if you want to read it that way instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Off A Full Time Job

A shout of ‘Stop, thief!’ had Kahlan moving before she could consider what she was doing. Four steps had her directly in the erstwhile thief’s path. 

The young man tried to doge around her, but Kahlan’s kick caught the side of his knee and sent him tumbling to the ground. Shaking his head clear from the tumble, he staggered to his feet, pulling a long knife from his belt. Kahlan reached for her own daggers, but stopped as he suddenly stiffened in agony, an agiel’s scream tearing the air. His body collapsed at Cara’s feet, unconscious, but, Kahlan hoped, not dead. The Mord’Sith regarded his prone form with a sneer then looked up to meet Kahlan’s eyes, raising an eyebrow. The Mord’Sith’s irritated expression remained in place as she regarded the Confessor.

Belatedly, Kahlan reached for her hood, finding only air. Some of the villagers gathering around the commotion gesticulated towards Kahlan’s hair and murmurs of ‘Mother Confessor’ joined the noise. Huffing in irritation, Kahlan plastered an appeasing smile across her face for her audience. A quick glace let her locate the fallen coin purse which had instigated the events. Bending, she gracefully retrieved its limp weight and held it out to the shop keeper regarding her with an unhinged jaw.

“Take it,” Cara ordered when the woman showed no sign of unfreezing.

The shop keeper jumped, as if becoming aware of Cara’s presence for the first time. Her eyes flashed between Mord’Sith and Mother Confessor and her arm trembled noticeably as she reached for her pouch. “Thank you,” she stammered, holding her property in a loose grasp. “Mother Confessor. I, if there is anything,” she swallowed. “I mean, thank you. Please stay for a hot meal, it’s the least I can do for you… and your c-companions.” 

“That’s very kind,” Kahlan started.

“But we don’t have time,” Cara set her hands on her hips, challengingly.

“Cara!” Zedd regarded her with dismayed displeasure and turned to the shop keeper. “We would be delighted to stay for lunch.”

Cara turned to Kahlan, but the confessor just shrugged. “We need to eat, Cara.”

“Mother Confessor?” One of the town’s guardsmen called tentatively as two of his companions lifted the unconscious thief. “What should we…?”

Kahlan blinked. Slowly, she recalled what the normal punishment for thievery was in this part of the Midlands. As she relayed her instructions, Zedd walked ahead with the shop keeper, engaging in meaningless chatter about the weather. Cara remained at the confessor’s side, glaring at everyone, until Kahlan was finished.

“I am the only one that cares to remember we have a quest?” Cara fell in behind Kahlan as they followed after Zedd, normal town life recommencing behind them. “Find a new Seeker, get the Stone of Tears, stop the Keeper from destroying all life? Any of this sound familiar? We don’t have time to spare on stopping petty theft. Or five course wizard lunches.”

“How are we supposed to find a new Seeker if we don’t interact with people?” There, Kahlan thought, that was perfectly reasonable, supposing that reason had been her motivation rather than instinct.

Cara made a show of glancing around the dirt streets. “No one here is suitable.”

Kahlan laughed. “Cara,” she reached back and looped an arm through the Mord’Sith’s, pulling her to walk alongside Kahlan. Cara looked startled at the touch and held herself stiffly, but allowed the continued contact as they made their way through the streets. 

“Why are you so eager to find a new Seeker anyway?” Kahlan asked, suddenly. Cara hadn’t been this impatient in a while. In fact, as they chased after Zedd and Denna, it had been Cara complaining about the lack of rest.

Cara looked incredulously at her. “The end of the world?”

“This isn’t going to delay us that much,” Kahlan said, resisting the urge to laugh again. “You know that.”

The Mord’Sith sighed and pulled her arm away from Kahlan. “I don’t like you endangering yourself,” she admitted reluctantly. “Not for so little cause.”

Kahlan felt her mouth drop open.

“Besides,” Cara added. “We should take care of this,” By ‘this,’ Cara was, presumably, referring to the Keeper’s planned destruction of all life. “before Richard returns and does something stupid to get himself killed.”

The confessor shook her head. “I was never in any danger,” she replied, ignoring the comment about Richard.

“Not from the thief,” Cara agreed. Gently, she reached over to lift Kahlan’s hood back up over her hair. “But you are in danger now.” A gloved hand briefly cupped Kahlan’s cheek, pulling back almost before the confessor had a chance to register the touch.

Kahlan froze, uncertain how to respond to this obvious admission of caring in a way that wouldn’t make the Mord’Sith retract her comments. 

“We should let Zedd go to Shota,” Cara added in the confessor’s silence.

“It’s too dangerous. I don’t trust her.”

Cara shrugged. “She has little reason to lie now. She wanted a new Seeker to replace Richard, we will be giving her this; why would she refuse to help?”

Kahlan reluctantly conceded to Cara’s logic. “You do realize that if we let Zedd go off to Agaden Reach, we’ll have some spare time?”

Cara sighed deeply and drooped her shoulders, a wicked glint in her eyes betraying her; the Mord’Sith wasn't nearly as reluctant to have the opportunity hit people with her agiels as she pretended. “Try to keep your hood up next time, Confessor,” she admonished.

Kahlan smiled and rewrapped her arm around Cara’s as they stepped into the inn.


End file.
